Me haces bien
by Tezza Kou Grandchester
Summary: La dudas a veces, pueden nublar tus pensamientos. El amor es complicado y el ser humano lo complica aun mas. Ella le hace bien y el le hace bien a ella. Algo mas importa? S/M


**Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko yo solo los tomo para escribir por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**-Me haces bien.-**

Hoy después de mi concierto salí a dar un paseo por _Central Parck. _Definitivamente no puedo negar la hermosura de esta ciudad, y en esta estación en particular lo es aun mas. Adoro el otoño de _New York_, por que precisamente hace un par de años el viento del maravilloso otoño te atrajo hacia mi_ ._

Recuerdo lo mal que estaba, y lo mucho que necesitaba de una mano amiga, que me ofreciera un poco de consuelo. Fue precisamente entonces cuando apareciste tu. Por supuesto que no te note al instante, y como hacerlo, si mi vista estaba completamente nublada por las espesas lagrimas que recorrían mi rostro. Al notar que lloraba te acercaste a mi de manera silenciosa, y te sentaste justo a un lado de mi… en esta misma banca. Recuerdo que no hiciste ningún tipo de pregunta; solo sacaste un pañuelo y me lo extendiste, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de tu presencia. Tome tu pañuelo y limpie mi rostro, y al hacerlo sonreíste. Y a pesar de todo logre ver lo hermosa que era tu sonrisa y lo cristalino de tu mirada. Te re incorporaste, me observaste con detenimiento y me dijiste: "Nada es tan malo como parece al principio. Y nunca olvides recordar que lo que no te mate sin dudas te ara mas fuerte."

Se que tus palabras no fueron románticas, pero en ese preciso momento haber escuchado cualquier otra cosa me hubiera hecho mal. Y tu aun sin formas parte de mi vida ya me hacías bien. En aquella primer gira volví cada día que siguió al mismo lugar pero no te encontré de nuevo…

- Hola, Michiru. – Te acercaste a mi y me besaste. Por lo menos supe que no seguías molesto conmigo. – Supongo que estas recordando el primer día que nos vimos.- Me afirmo mientras se sentaba junto a mi.

Mi primer impulso fue rodearlo con mis brazos. Lo necesitaba tanto. – Si, lo recordaba. Y te confieso que jamás pensé que te volvería a ver después de aquel día.- Y sin lugar a dudas era verdad; yo jamás pensé que algún día podría llegar a formar parte de mi presente.

- Sabes, Mich. Siempre supe que nos encontraríamos de nuevo. Y ya ves, un año después, ya con tu carrera consolidada, me encontraste de nuevo aquí, en esta misma banca.- Se escuchaba totalmente convencido de sus palabras. Sin duda alguna, Seiya sabía que eras el uno para el otro.

Lo abrace mas fuerte aun, temblaba tan solo de pensar que lo podía perder o que podría dejar de quererme. De un tiempo a la fecha nuestra relación se ha venido en declive y el temor a perderlo me a robado el aliento muchas veces. Tal vez sea egóista de mi parte, pero dentro de mi tumultuoso entorno lo único que me hace sentir bien es el amor que Seiya me da. – Nunca dejes de quererme Seiya Kou. – Le suplique.

Se que le sorprendió que le dijera eso, normalmente trato de no presionarlo. Lo amo demasiado, tanto que para mi no es natural tener el control del juego, siempre le he dejado la libertad de que me quiera a su manera, con sus reglas… por que su amor me hace tanto bien, que nada mas importa.

Sentí que le extrañaban mis palabras, pero no se separo de mi, ni me soltó. Por el contrario me estrecho mas a su cuerpo.- No se por que razón me pides que nunca te deje de querer. Pero te aseguro que eso no lo decido yo.- Me contesto con seguridad.

A pesar de que ya estaba advertida que en muchos casos la razón se rompe de tanto amor y desata los sentimientos que uno guarda en lo mas profundo de su corazón, cedí ante mi temor. No quería perderlo, y al sentirlo cada vez mas ajeno a mi; sabía que no debía retenerlo.

- Si no puedes amarme mas, lo entiendo. Se que he sido muy aprensiva contigo. Se que te as molestado por mis constantes negativas y que inclusive te has sentido asfixiado por mi, pero no puedo dejarte ir. Me muero sin ti y tengo tanto, tanto miedo de perderte. Que siento que mi corazón se detendrá en cualquier momento.

Yo ya estaba sollozando, tuve que levantarme de esa banca y alejarme un poco de el o en verdad se me rompería el corazón. Lo amaba demasiado como para retenerlo, aunque me doliera en el alma dejarlo ir.

De repente una ráfaga de viento nos alcanzó y con ella las hojas que recogía del piso y danzaban a mi alrededor. Si no estuviera en agonía me parecería fascinante lo que el otoño me regala este día. Pero, hoy no era precisamente el día mas feliz de mi existencia…

De repente sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo de nuevo. Y solo entonces regreso mi alma. Me apretó con fuerza hacía el, y beso suavemente mi cabeza.

- ¿Observaste las hojas que el viento movía a tu alrededor?

- Si, ¿que pasa con ellas?

- No puedo creer que pienses que no te amo, Michiru. Si precisamente lo que acabas de ver con el viento y las hojas describe perfectamente lo que yo hago contigo.- Me giro lentamente, hasta quedar frente a frente. Me regalo una sonrisa y continuo.- Te explico: _Yo soy la hoja que lleva el viento, que va volando a tu alrededor, y tu, eres el aire que me levanta, que me da fuerza para este amor. Tu amor me hace tanto bien._

Cerré los ojos. Solo quería sentirlo cerca, sentir su cuerpo y no pensar mas. Y entonces salí de mi ensoñación, el me amaba tanto como yo. No paso mucho mas tiempo cuando sentí sus labios en los míos. Tan calidos como siempre, tan dulces, tan, tan míos. Me permití gozar de su cercanía por unos minutos y llenarme de su sabor. Hasta que de manera dolorosa me separe de sus labios perfectos. Lo mire detenidamente, sus rasgos eran tan perfectos. Tal cual serían los de un dios griego, y era mío. Y su penetrante mirada azul, que era capaz de llevarme del cielo al infierno en un segundo. me derretía de amor.

- Tu amor, no solo me hace bien, Seiya. Es mi razón de existir, mi musa para tocar con pasión cada concierto, las ganas de levantarme por las mañanas. Tu amor me hace bien por que tu amor es mi vida.

No dijo nada por unos segundos, solo me observo. Y después de un breve lapso, me regalo la sonrisa mas maravillosa que jamás vi sobre sus labios y de nuevo me beso. Este beso fue mas breve que los otros, pero mas significativo.

- Yo se que últimamente hemos peleado sin parar. Y se que te sentiste culpable en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Y me disculpo por ello.

No comprendía muy bien sus palabras, ya que yo decididamente si fui culpable de muchas de nuestras discusiones. Pero estaba muy interesada en que la calma regresara a nuestras vidas, de manera que lo escuche.

- Me explicare mejor. Desde hace tiempo, eres muy famosa y exitosa. Y eso me obligo a tener que compartirte con mucha gente, entre ellos hombres. Tal vez tu no te des cuenta, Mich, pero eres demasiada hermosa y cualquiera aria lo imposible por estar en mi lugar.

Lo jale de regreso a la banca y nos sentamos.- Tu lugar nadie lo podría ocupar jamás, Seiya.

- Lo se, Mich. Pero también soy hombre, y tengo defectos. Y por desgracia el celarte con locura es el mayor. Al ver que otros hombres buscaban tu compañía, y a pesar que tu se las negabas, mi mente empezó a divagar, a crear cosas que no eran y fue cuando tu y yo empezamos a pelear. Fui egoísta y cree fantasma en ti que no existían. Pensé que si yo moría de celos, tu también tenias que hacerlo. Y lo siento mucho, en serio.

No pude evitar sonreír ante su confesión. Si, teníamos casi un año de pasarlo fatal. Y si en innumerables ocasiones pensé que algo estaba haciendo mal. Pero en este momento no me importaba saber quien tenia la culpa de que. Yo solo era inmensamente feliz de seguir ocupando su corazón y el, el mío.

- Los dos cometimos errores, amor.- Le dije mientras me acurrucaba en sus brazos. Las noches de otoño en New York eran frías y nosotros teníamos un par de horas hablando en "nuestra" banca.- Y a mi solo me importa estar contigo.

Me rodeo con sus brazos y me sentí feliz. Llamenme simple, pero no necesitaba nada mas para serlo.

- Bueno. Se que viniste a este lugar después de tu concierto por una razón. Y fue por que yo no asistí como siempre lo hago. – Me separo un poco de el, solo para verme el rostro. – Pero te aseguro que no fue por rencor o enojo, si no por algo mas significativo.

Sus palabras me intrigaron, y me incorpore por completo para observarlo bien. – A, si?

- Si.- contesto con una amplia sonrisa.

- y que es eso tan significativo.

Suspiro hondo antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo. Y algo en su nueva actitud me inquieto un poco.

- Anoche, después de nuestra ultima pelea no pude dormir. Y entonces me puse a meditar. Y llegue a la conclusión que en mi vida no había nada ni nadie que me hiciera tanto bien como tu, y a quien yo amara tanto. Y supe también que no podía perderte. Y tome una decisión. Pero también supe que teníamos que aclarar lo que en el pasado nos causo conflicto y prometernos, que ante todo habría confianza entre nosotros, para decirnos las cosas que nos inquietan y nos afectan, y así poder solucionarlo juntos.

No se por que mi corazón de repente se volvió loco y acelero sus palpitaciones, pero lo hizo. Y mi respiración se ajito también y la intranquilidad volvió a mí, pero esta vez de manera diferente y con mucha, mucha ansiedad.

- Entonces te pregunto, estas dispuesta a confiar en mi y decirme las cosas aunque me duelan.

- Jamás te lastimaría, amor. - Le conteste un poco jadeante. – Pero te prometo confiar en ti, para que el infierno de este año no vuelva jamás.

Entonces sonrío y metió la mano al bolsillo. Mi vista se nublo y por un segundo deje de respirar. Y le rogaba a dios que no sacara lo que yo pensaba que sacaría de ahí. Y en efecto era una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo.

Me tomo una mano, y me miro fijamente a los ojos – Te amo, Michiru. – Fue como empezó – Y se que tu me amas a mi. Pero también se que tanto tu como yo, no creemos en el matrimonio.- Extendió la pequeña cajita hacía mi.- Abrela.

Yo estaba muy nerviosa y no logre decir nada, de modo que solo atine a abrir la pequeña cajita… Y dentro de ella, me encontré con un precioso detalle. Era una delicada cadena de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante a modo de dije. Simplemente perfecta.

- Es hermosa.- Le dije y lo besé.

Seiya la tomó de mis manos y se dispuso a ponermela – Es de este tamaño, para que siempre te acompañe, y aun cuando yo no pueda estar cerca, jamás te sientas sola. Y también es una promesa por que al ponerla alrededor de tu cuello, te hago un juramento que nos unirá aun mas que las leyes del hombre o de la iglesia. Yo juro de amarte y respetarte hasta que el amor que sientes por mi desaparezca y no me quieras mas en tu vida. Juro cuidarte y respetarte por el tiempo que me regales a tu lado. Yo te juro hacerte saber que estoy ahí para lo quieras o necesites, hasta que la vida o tu lo decida de otra manera. Yo Juro que te amo…

Sus palabras me conmovieron y unaa lagrimas resbalaron por mi rostro, quise decirle miles de cosas, pero nada describía mejor lo que quería expresar que: "Será entonces la vida la que decidirá, por que tu me haces tanto bien que nunca te voy a dejar. Te amo con todo lo que soy y lo que puedo llegar a ser, Seiya Kou."

* * *

Fic, realizado por el reto que me lanzo Nekomata-Mizu para el foro el destino de una estrella.

Inspirado en la canción Me haces tanto bien interpretada por Alejandro Fernandez.

Un Seiya/Muchiru.

* * *

Bueno le batalle un poco, mucho. Pero espero y sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten mucho. Pero sobretodo espero haber podido dar el ancho con el reto y no decepcionar.

**Tezza K.G.**


End file.
